


Horror Movie Night

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, horror movie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa doesn't watch horror movies, but when Anya invites their friends over for movie night, she has no choice.orClexa Halloween Week Horror Movie AU





	Horror Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally the same as Lexa is in this fic, the Candy Man part really did happen. I honestly don't know what I think about this one, as I struggled to think of something to write because I really don't watch horror movies. Did the best I could though. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

Lexa really wasn’t looking forward to her evening, Anya had invited a group of their friends over to watch horror movies, and Lexa didn’t like horror movies. It wasn’t that they scared her, if that was the reason she didn’t like to watch them then it’d be understandable, but she didn’t like watching them because most horror movies were so bad they made her laugh. She would’ve been a lot happier spending the night in her room, but Anya gave her no choice but to be there, so she figured she’d just play around on her phone while the others watched the movie.

“You okay, Lex?” Clarke asked as she took her place on the sofa, glancing over at Lexa who was sitting sideways on a chair, her legs hanging over the side.

“She doesn’t do horror movies.” Anya said, causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

“What do you mean you don’t do horror movies?” Clarke asked, the outraged tone in her voice causing a small smile to tug at Lexa’s lips.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve seen a horror movie that has actually scared me.” Lexa replied with a small shrug.

“That’s because you actually have to have feelings and emotions like a real person to be scared.” Raven said.

“Aren’t you just hilarious.” Lexa replied, just as sarcastically as Raven had talked to her.

“Do I have to remind you,” Anya said, causing everyone to look at her, “I remember you going around the house and turning all the mirrors in the house around after watching Candy Man.”

“I was 11.” Lexa said, shaking her head as the others started laughing, “and that movie is just so fucked up.”

“That’s the one where he opens his mouth and the wasps come flying out, right?” Clarke asked, laughing when Lexa literally shuddered.

“As you’re not watching the movie you can order the pizza.” Anya said.

“Because it takes so much work to pick up the phone and order a pizza.” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes as she stood up and walked through to the kitchen and ordered the pizza.

“She really doesn’t want to be here, does she?” Clarke said as she looked at Anya.

“She needs to be more social,” Anya said with a shrug, “and I don’t see how she expects to get a girlfriend if she never socialises.”

“I didn’t know she was looking.” Clarke said, glancing towards the kitchen.

“She doesn’t know she is yet.” Anya said, looking at Raven as they both smirked a little.

Both Anya and Raven knew that Clarke had a soft spot for Lexa, they also both knew that Clarke was the only one who had managed to get through Lexa’s walls. She didn’t mind spending time with Raven, Lincoln or Octavia, but everyone had been a little worried when they brought Clarke into the group. She’d never really been a people person, happy with the company of a small group of people she called friends, but Clarke seemed to be the exception.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa kept getting distracted from the game she was playing on her phone, the television wasn’t in her eyeline, but Clarke was. Every time something happened during the movie, Clarke would jump a little, which caused Lexa to smile.

“Something you find funny?” Clarke asked quietly, reaching over and poking Lexa’s leg.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, trying to hide the smile, “you just seem a little jumpy over there.”

“Shhhh...” Raven said, throwing a cushion at Lexa, “just cause you’re not watching the movie…”

“I did say I would stay in my room.” Lexa replied.

“Will you two just stop.” Anya said, shaking her head.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get back into the movie again. The only thing that made Lexa jump at all during the time they were watching the movie was when everyone, including Anya and Raven, screamed a little when the lights went out and the television turned itself off.

“Jesus Christ,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she stood up, glancing out of the window she could see the rest of the neighbourhood still had power, “it’s probably a blown fuse or something.”

“You go and check the box,” Anya said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, “I’ll get the candles.”

Lexa used her phone to light her way to the basement door, the fuse box was in the basement.

“Do you want some company?” Clarke asked, as she saw where Lexa was heading.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Lexa said with a small smile, “it’s always the blonde who dies first in horror movies when they go into the basement, right?”

“I thought you said you didn’t watch horror movies.” Clarke said with a little smirk, “plus those blondes are always stupid, are you calling me stupid, Lexa?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Lexa said, the corners of her lips pulling up slightly.

“Fuse box first, flirting later.” Anya said, walking out of the kitchen with a few candles.

“We weren’t…” Lexa said, “I was just…”

Anya fixed Lexa with a certain look, Lexa knew that look.

“Right,” Lexa said with a nod, “fuse box.”

Clarke laughed a little as Lexa continued her journey to the basement.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Clarke asked, looking between the basement door and the others.

Lexa had been down in the basement for almost 15 minutes with no word, and in the time she had been gone a storm had started to rage outside.  

“She’s been down there for 15 minutes,” Anya said, “it doesn’t take that long to check a fuse… I’ll…”

“I’ll go.” Clarke said, interrupting Anya as she stood up.

Anya just shrugged as Clarke picked up one of the candles and walked downstairs to the basement.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, lifting the candle slightly as she looked around the basement.

The fuse box was open, Lexa’s phone was on top of a pile of old boxes, but the brunette herself was nowhere to be found.

“Lexa?” Clarke said, again looking around.

When there was no response, Clarke went back upstairs.

“Guys, she’s not there.” Clarke said, walking back into the living room.

“What do you mean she’s not there?” Anya asked, starting to get a little worried, “where else is she likely to be?”

Everyone was still a little on edge from the horror movie, so weren’t exactly thinking rationally. Anya picked up her phone from where it was sitting on the arm of the sofa.

“Her phone is downstairs…” Clarke said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya had searched the entire house by candle light trying to find her sister, and Lexa was very much gone. Everyone was really starting to worry. While they were all talking about where Lexa could be, the front door opened, and at that exact moment there was a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder, the stranger at the door illuminated by the weather.

“Not another step,” Anya said, “I…”

“You’ll what?” Lexa asked, walking into the house, closing the door behind her, “you’ll kick my ass?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Anya asked.

“The fuse is blown,” Lexa replied, taking off the thin jacket she was wearing, the rain having soaked through everything, “the hardware store opens late tonight, so I had to get there before it closed.”

“And you didn’t think to let us know you were going?” Anya said.

“Raven,” Clarke said, “you go and change the fuse…”

“What?” Raven asked.

“If she tries to change the fuse right now, she’s going to electrocute herself.” Clarke said, “So, you change the fuse while Lexa gets dried off.”

“Yes ma’am.” Raven replied with a roll of her eyes and a mock salute, before she walked over to Lexa and took the bag she was carrying off her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Raven changed the fuse, the electricity came back on, and everyone sat down to finish watching the movie. Lexa still hadn’t come back downstairs, so while everyone was distracted, Clarke decided to go upstairs and see if she was okay.

She wasn’t sure which room was Lexa’s, but she saw one of the room doors open and figured that was the right room. As she was walking towards it she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Are the blondes more likely to get killed when they go down to the basement or upstairs by themselves?” Lexa asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she walked past Clarke, towel in her hand as she continued to dry her hair.

“I thought we agreed that I’m not a dumb blonde.” Clarke said with a laugh as she followed Lexa to her room.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Lexa replied as she sat down on her bed, “you not enjoying the movie?”

“I just wanted to check that you’re okay.” Clarke said, walking into the room.

“I’m fine,” Lexa said with a nod, “though I think my hair might be scarier than that movie they’re watching…”

A small smile tugged at Clarke’s lips as Lexa put the towel down. Her hair had been wavy before she had gone out and got caught in the storm, now it was starting to curl.

“My hair always curls like this when it’s been wet,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes a little, “it’s irritating.”

“I like it.” Clarke said, the smile on her lips growing a little as a perfectly formed curl fell into Lexa’s face.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, trying to blow the strand of hair from her face, “Anya used to call me a grumpy lion when I was a kid.”

“A cute grumpy lion.” Clarke said.

As Lexa laughed a little, Clarke slowly reached her hand forward, waiting to see if Lexa moved out of her reach, when she didn’t, Clarke brushed the hair from her face.

“There,” Clarke said, not moving her hand away from Lexa’s hair, her fingers instead trailing through the curls, “much better.”

Lexa and Clarke both seemed to get lost in each other’s eyes, Lexa clenching and unclenching her jaw as the seconds passed. A scream from downstairs, which sounded like Raven much to Clarke’s amusement, broke the spell that they found themselves under.

“I should…” Clarke said, motioning to the door.

“Have fun.” Lexa said with a small nod.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The storm hadn’t let up by the time the movie had finished, the streets outside were starting to resemble rivers rather than roads, so it was decided that everyone would stay overnight. Lincoln and Octavia taking the spare room, Raven sharing with Anya, which left Clarke and Lexa. Lexa had offered up her bed, saying she’d sleep on the sofa, but Clarke insisted that she didn’t want to kick Lexa out of her own bed, and Lexa’s bed was obviously big enough for both of them.

“Thanks for this…” Clarke said, motioning down to the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that Lexa had lent her to sleep in.

“It’s really not a problem,” Lexa replied, “I don’t mind you sharing my bed, but clothes are a must.”

There was something about the way that Lexa looked away from Clarke as she spoke, the way her cheeks turned an interesting shade of red, that made Clarke laugh a little.

“You have a problem with the idea of me not wearing clothes, Lexa?” she asked.

She shook her head and laughed again as Lexa visibly swallowed.

“I’m messing with you.” Clarke said as she climbed onto the bed next to where Lexa was sitting, “I get it, the idea of me naked repulses you…”

“I wouldn’t say it repulses me…” Lexa said, a slightly twinkle of fun in her eyes, which caused Clarke to laugh again.

Once Clarke got into bed, Lexa turned the small lamp off, and both of them laid there in the dark.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, Lexa humming slightly in response, “earlier, if I’d have kissed you would you have stopped me?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied, shifting slightly so she was facing Clarke, her head resting on her own arm which was now folded under her head, “why don’t you try it now and find out.”

Clarke slowly moved her face closer to Lexa’s, that sense of fun still in Lexa’s eyes.

Before their lips could meet, Lexa’s bedroom door flew open.

“I’m telling you, something touched my foot.” Raven said to Anya, obviously continuing a conversation they had started already.

Lexa let out an audible groan and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling.

“There was nothing there, Raven,” Anya replied, “literally nothing could have touched your foot.”

“By all means, come in.” Lexa sighed, sitting up, “this right here is another reason I don’t like horror movies…”

Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips as she sensed Lexa’s obvious frustration.

“Something crawled over my foot.” Raven said, looking at Lexa.

“Nothing crawled over your foot.” Anya replied with a sigh.

“Well until you can prove that to me, I’m staying here.” Raven said, folding her arms across her chest.

Anya let out a frustrated groan and walked out of the room, heading back to her own room, while trying to figure out a way to prove to Raven that literally nothing had crawled over her foot.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had given up on the idea of staying in her own room, when Anya hadn’t come back after 10 minutes, Raven had sat down on the bed, slowly making herself more comfortable. So, Lexa had got up and gone downstairs, grabbing a couple of pillows and spare blankets on her way.

She had just started to drift off to sleep when she heard someone come down the stairs, the bottom stair had always creaked. Lifting her head and looking towards the hallway she saw Clarke standing there.

“Anya found a huge spider in her room,” Clarke said, a small smile playing on her lips, “which apparently is something that she can’t deal with, so she’s now staying in your room too.”

Lexa didn’t say a word, she just moved to the back of the sofa and lifted up the blanket in front of her. Clarke smiled softly as she walked over to the sofa and laid down in front of Lexa, her back to Lexa’s front.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The following morning, after everyone had eaten breakfast, Clarke was getting ready to leave. Lexa walked to the door with her.

“So,” Lexa said, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Lexa?” Clarke asked, a smile on her lips.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “yeah, I guess I am.”

“Yes,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to smile slightly, “I guess a date wouldn’t be so bad.”

Lexa laughed a little at the wording of Clarke’s response, which had been Clarke’s intention.

“You have my number,” Clarke said, “text me with the details?”

“Sure.” Lexa said with another nod.

Clarke decided she didn’t want to risk another interruption, so softly placed a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“See you soon, Lex.” She said with a smile as she left the house.

“So,” Anya said, a smile on her lips as she walked over to where Lexa was standing watching Clarke, she put her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, “still hate horror movie night?”


End file.
